Valarr Targaryen
'''Valarr Targaryen '''is a member of House Targaryen and nephew of the Bloodraven, Maekar Targaryen. Born to Daeron Targaryen and his wife, Illiyara Mopyr, in 259 AC. He was a young boy when his father passed away from Grey Plague, and later deemed too young to fight in the Duel of the Dragons which claimed the lives of all three of his elder cousins. Biography: Valarr Targaryen was born in 259 AC as the second son to Daeron Targaryen and Illiyara Mopyr just over a year after his brother Baelor Targaryen. As a young child Valarr liked to travel to the harbor of Myr and watch the merchant boats sailing into and out of Sea of Myrth. He would also slip away from his guards and often play with the commoner children at the coast. He became quiet skilled at skipping around the wet rocks to escape his protectors and climbing the cliffs at the shore, developing a flair of acrobatics and causing some of the guards to refer to him as the "little water dragon." While his father found great humor in Valarr's interest in life in and around the sea, he also saw a natural aptitude for combat. His father however would not live long enough to help Valarr develop this gift of being martially adept. Once the Grey Plague had passed Valarr decided he wanted to learn how to sail, often taking any chance he was given to sail between Myr and Tyrosh. As he grow older, he was often given the chance to lead these trips across sea lines. He learned as much as he could from the various captains he sailed under. Even learning the trade of naval warfare and how to fight at sea, and has now become very proficient at sailing himself. Durning the Duel of Dragons, Valarr was deemed too young to go fighting despite his protest. As more and more of his family returned home dead, the desire to go fight grew stronger in him and he finally decided to work on his natural martial and combat skills his father had seen in him so long ago. He began training with his personal bodyguard Myranti. The guardsman was very shocked how fast Valarr took to the sword and became deadly with it. Valarr now a competent fighter and skilled sailor looks to serve his House and family in anyway he can, and not be left out of the next great struggle. Recent Events Valarr growing impatience to test himself in combat secretly entered the tournament of Sunspear as a mystery knight. Valarr's pride was wounded when he was eliminated in the first round of the melee by Ulrick Dayne. Valarr became determined to fair better in the joust even though he had little experience at the time jousting or fighting from horseback. In his efforts, Adrian Celtigar would die during the first round of joust facing Valarr. At this point winning the joust for himself or even his own life matter little to Valarr as he wanted to win it for Celtigar over the great grief he felt for the young lords passing. Valarr ended up failing in that task when he made it to second place, losing to Andrew Dondarrion in the finals. After the joust was over Prince Martell had Valarr taken into custody wanting the "mystery knight" to make peace with House Celtigar. Valarr riddled with guilt, did not try to hide his identity and openly admitted to his true name, and house. Even though he wanted more than anything to make peace with House Celtigar, he knew that was probably never going to happen, and that most likely his life was forfeit. Prince Martell took Valarr to King's Landing and turned him over to Blackfyres, who debated whether to release him or execute him. Unknown to Valarr, Aerion Blackfyre, Hand of the King, convinced Daemon Blackfyre to secretly release Valarr, though publicly he would announce Valarr's execution as to not look weak to House Targaryen. Aerion turned to an old friend to help him free Valarr, but unknown to the Hand, this friend was secretly Valarr's uncle, Jaehaerys Targaryen. Jaehaerys freed Valarr but instead of meeting up with Aerion they both left on Jaehaerys' ship for Tyrosh. Timeline: * 259 AC Valarr Targaryen is born * 266 AC Valarr develops acorbatics and starts to show signs of martial adeptness * 267 AC Valarr's father. Daeron dies * 273 AC Valarr is allowed to start captaining the sails of his own voyages * 276-279 AC Valarr is denied fighting in the Duel of Dragons and trains to be a swordsman * 280 AC Valarr serves his House and his Uncle the Bloodraven waiting for his chance to prove his worth on the battlefield or at sea. Family * Daeron Targaryen, his father - 267 AC * Illiyara Mopyr, his mother * Baelor Targaryen, his brother * Rhaegon, his nephew * Maekar Targaryen, his uncle * Rhaenys Targaryen, his aunt * Aserys Targaryen, Cousin/sister-in-law Category:House Targaryen Category:Essos